And there she goes
by gia-x
Summary: one sided takari/daikari-kari goes to tell tk she loves him. davis pov


~And there she goes~  
  
So there she goes. I go to profess my love for her and she tells me she is going to tell one   
of my best buds that she loves him.  
If I didn't have so much pride, I would cry right here, right now, in front of the whole   
world to see. But at least I didn't get the chance to say those three words. Or I would have died   
of rejection.  
Maybe I should go to the park. It's the most serene place I know. It's so beautiful how   
the trees all swish together in the wind. The peaceful beauty in that park always strikes me, but I   
rather that no one knows of this. It would ruin my shallow image.  
As I get closer to the park, I see a girl in pink and yellow. She looks like Kari, but it can't   
be cos Kari's off looking for TK.  
The girl is staring at a couple kissing on the bench. Isn't that a bit rude? Even I wouldn't   
do that if TK and Kari were going at it. I would say something to tear them apart. Anyways, it   
amazes me that these two haven't even noticed their audience.  
Whoever this girl is, is obviously distraught over the scene in front of her. May it's her   
boyfriend kissing another chick. Better ye, her boyfriend kissing her sister, no wait he's kissing   
her mom. Oh man, I've been watching Jerry Springer too much.  
Holy Shay! I can see all the players now, and that girl is Kari, my one and only. And on   
the bench is TK and Catherine, the French digidestined. Poor Kari, she feels exactly like I do. I   
walk up to Kari and touch her shoulder. She turned around with tears glimmering in her eyes.   
The difference between Kari and I is that she isn't afraid to cry.   
She opens her mouth to say something, but I put my finger to her lips. Her eyes are   
screaming 'you just don't know'. You may not know it Kari, but I do know how you feel.  
As I guide her away from the immersed duo, TK calls out our names. He must have   
finally noticed our presence.  
"Hey Kari, Davis. Come here, I got something to tell you guys." I wipe Kari's eyes with a   
tissue from my pocket, and put my sunglasses on her before we turned around.  
"Catherine and I are officially dating now." Kari put on a smile that was obviously faked, that   
even I, the dense one, could tell.  
"Hey, way to go man. You got a really great girl. You are one lucky boy TK," as I shake TK's   
hand and give Catherine a wink. Kari's mouth began to tremble. I had to do that or they would   
know something was up with Kari.  
"We've got to go. See you guys later," quipped I, and I steer Kari to the other side of the park.   
We walked in pure silence for 10 minutes until we found a place under an oak tree. I try to look   
into Kari's eye, but the sunglasses were blocking them. She began to speak,  
"You just don't know how I feel right now, dai. You don't know how iit feels to be in love with   
someone whoe desn't feell the same way for you."  
"You're wrong Kari. I know exactly how it feels. I'm in love with a girl who doesn't know, and   
I was gonna tell her today, but she told me she loved someone else."  
"She's a stupid girl. To have her hear you profess your love and she just..."   
I had to interrupt,  
"I didn't have a chance to say anything."  
We both became silent. I was just savoring the moment, embracing the gust of wind that   
floated around the two of us. I listen intently to the wing flaps of the seagulls, the children's   
laughter from a distance, the squeak of the slides, the rattle of the leaves. just embracing the   
minutes that I get to spend with Kari.  
  
"Davis, do you want to know something?"  
"Sure."  
"I was shocked that TK and Catherine are, you know, but the thing that really kill me   
was…when you winked at Catherine."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well it's like if TK and her wasn't together, *she gasps* is Catherine the girl you love?"  
"No! She's attractive, but I don't love her... at all."  
We were silent again. She never answered my question.   
"Kari, why did I hurt you more than TK?"  
""I guess it's cos I care for you more than I care for TK."  
"But you love TK." Does that mean she loves me as well?  
"I was wrong. I just mistook my feelings for you two. What was love was really friendship and   
what I thought friendship was, it was really love."  
Does that mean what I think it means? She loves me! Not TK! I can't believe it.  
"Kari....I....you...."  
"I love you Daisuke Motomiya, I love you."  
Oh, she loves me. I think I'm gonna cry. Deep breathe, if I don't talk I won't cry.   
Whoa, this is the greatest day of my life. Kari loves me. I reach out for her but she turns away.  
"But you love this other girl."  
No, that girl is you Kari, but I can't speak or the tears will fall. Then you'll think I'm a   
wuss. Kari then stands to leave. Tears fall down her face.   
Oh Kari! I'm gonna have to forget my pride and gather my courage.  
"Kari, that girl is you." Tears are stinging my eyes, blurring my vision. I can't see Kari's face.  
"do you really mean that?"   
"Yes, I've only loved you and will keep loving you forever."  
Tears openly fall down my face. I feel a warm touch on my cheek wiping the tears away.  
"Don't cry Dai, cos I love you too."  
She latches herself onto me and I hold her tight in my arms. Today was the beginning of   
the perfect dream, a daikari special.  



End file.
